Large hospital room
The Large hospital room is a massive room filled with rows of very simple hospital beds. The only points of interest are the doors [3], [7] and [8], as well as a fourth unnumbered door located between Doors 3 and 7. The unnumbered door, which can only be opened from the other side, leads into the hallway reached when exiting either the Shower Room, the Operating Room or the Laboratory, hence causing all the numbered doors to loop back into the hospital room. This hallway is also the place where the map for the C Deck can be found. Story Missing REDs This is the room where the parties that had parted to go through Doors [4] and [5] meet again. When you first enter the room, shortly before midnight, the REDs are not working as their inner parts (which are inserted along the bottom) are missing. The party then individually splits up to search for those parts in the numerous (52 by Seven 's estimation) rooms in the adjacent hallway. When they reconvene, at 1 AM, the REDs have been inexplicably repaired, but Snake is missing... Search for Snake After some discussion, and with some dissenting voices, the party decides to split up again to look for Snake. At this point Junpei, who straggled behind along with June, has the chance to visit four search areas: The casino (B Deck), The 1st class cabin (B Deck), The hallway with all the rooms (C Deck) and the large hospital room (C Deck), where the pair can meet and talk with Lotus, Clover, Ace and Santa, respectively. After this search proves unsuccessful the group is finally forced to move on. However, the incompatibility between their bracelet numbers and the available doors will not allow everyone to proceed... At least one of them will have to stay behind... Troublesome Digital Roots Lotus promptly suggests they vote on who to sacrifice, though June fiercely opposes that idea. Lotus then proposes they should vote on whether or not to vote, a motion which carries with votes from Lotus, Santa, a reticent Seven and a dispassionate Clover. They are however spared from a second vote as Ace offers to stay behind, although with the understanding that he expects the others to come back for him once they leave the ship. Even so, this is yet not enough to quell June objections, so that Ace is forced to anesthetize himself with Soporil-Beta, effectively ending any discussion. The remaining party of 6 then turns to the problem of deciding which doors each of them will take. Santa will then ask the remaining 5 which door they wish to take. *Should Junpei choose Door [7] he will go with Clover and Seven, while choosing Door [8] will see him go with Clover and Lotus. In either of those cases Junpei will complain about not wanting to get separated from June, at which point Santa will explain that the only way for everyone to proceed is if 3 of them take Door 7 and the other 3 take Door 8, and that no such combination allows the pair to go together. *Should Junpei choose Door [3] Santa will say that that is impossible as it would leave yet another person behind and ask him to choose again. If Junpei insists on Door 3 (a decision which, according to later dialogue, is motived by the desire not to leave June) he will then trick some of the others into authenticating, eventually entering Door 3 with Santa, June and Seven, and leaving two incredulous and desperate Clover and Lotus behind. Going around in circles Whatever the door chosen the party/parties will always end up in the hospital room hallway, from which they will return to the hospital room, where the group of seven is reunited (Ace will be awake once again by that point). Trivia *One of the screens in the Captain's quarters displays this room. *The characters occasionally meet here to discuss the events of the Nonary Game. numbered doors Category:C Deck Category:999 Locations